


[Podfic] Bugs | written by Snickfic

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: "Why are you eating that bug?"Mantis hurriedly swallowed. "I'm not."
Relationships: Mantis & Nebula (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Bugs | written by Snickfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891781) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



> Thanks Snickfic for permission to record this :)

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rb6lwv488p8zvj2/Bugs.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 2MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:01:56 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
